starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Potentium
Potentium era o nome de uma seita que tinha uma maneira peculiar de ver a Força denominando-a "A Força". Crenças thumb|200px|Seguidores do Potentium. A despeito dos ensinamentos milenares dos Jedi, os seguidores do Potentium pregavam que não existia o mal inerente ao se observar a Força. Eles alegavam que os outros nomearam o lado luminoso da Força como a Força em si, o que é intrinsecamente bom. Este pensamento foi apoiado pelo fato de que Ashla, o antigo nome da Força, posteriormente veio a descrever o lado da luz. O que os outros, portanto, chamavam de lado sombrio seria uma perversão da Força, destorcido por aqueles que a usaram. Adeptos do Potentium diziam que o potencial para as partes luminosas e escuras residiam no usuário, não na Força em si. Eles também alegavam que os Mestres Jedi se recusavam a acreditar na visão Potentium porque isso significaria que os Jedi não seriam necessários para combater o mal, pois o mal não existiria. E já que não existia nenhum lado sombrio, não existiam ações ou técnicas do lado sombrio da Força, em efeito uma ação, boa ou má, poderia ser realizada sem risco, desde que a intenção não fosse maligna. Alguns Jedi teorizavam que o Potentium pode ter se originado como um regime Sith para subverter os ensinamentos Jedi.Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force Cerca de um século antes da Batalha de Naboo, os seguidores do Potentium foram expulsos da Ordem Jedi, paralelamente foram nomeados pela Ordem Jedi, de Jedi Cinza como "equivocada". Yoda e o resto do Alto Conselho Jedi não os consideraram como Jedi Negros, mas disseram que era dever dos Jedi usar a Força para proteger os outros, não estudar seus limites absolutos. O Conselho afirmou que a Força para testar os seus limites levaria para o lado sombrio. É digno de nota que alguns seguidores do Potentium ainda tentavam evitar o lado sombrio. Eles, no entanto, viam o lado sombrio como algo dentro de si que deve ser evitado, e não algo inerente na Força. Eles argumentavam que se a Força é a energia que flui através de toda a vida, o lado escuro é simplesmente proveniente da corrupção da humanidade. Eles sentiam que, se eles seguissem uma perfeita ética moral, então poderiam ser imunes ao lado sombrio e, portanto, usar qualquer técnica que eles quisessem. Esta visão é um pouco semelhante à Força Unificadora, uma teoria sobre a Força. Seguidores O Potentium foi teorizado em 132 ABY. Naquela época, os Potentium foram expulsos dos Jedi, e Leor Hal era seu líder. Antes de sua expulsão, Hal tinha recrutado muitos estudantes da perspectiva Jedi entre as famílias aristocráticas de Coruscant e Alderaan. Sekot, a inteligência do planeta Zonama Sekot, aceitou o Potentium após sua ascensão, quando ele foi colonizado por alguns seguidores proscritos sob Hal. Os colonos sentiam que Zonama Sekot era uma prova da filosofia Potentium, e Sekot eventualmente passou a chamar a si mesmo de protetor da Força (embora, como alguns ironicamente apontaram, este protetorado foi auto-nomeado). Nos bastidores O Power of the Jedi Sourcebook alega que o Potentium é uma filosofia corrupta e equivocada, e é a primeira fonte canônica que diz isso abertamente. Aparições *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' *''Rogue Planet'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Exile'' *''Abyss'' Fontes *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' Notas e referências Categoria:A Força